ONE STEP, ONE DAY, AND ONE TIME BEFORE 2 YEARS
by Uchimaki Konoichi
Summary: Summary : 2 tahun, aku harap kehangatan ini masih terasa setelah dua tahun kemudian Disclaimer : forget Rated : T Pair : KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, Yewook, Kyumin Genre : friendship and family


Summary : 2 tahun, aku harap kehangatan ini masih terasa setelah dua tahun kemudian

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : T

Pair : KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, Yewook, Kyumin

Genre : friendship and family

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

ONE STEP, ONE DAY, AND ONE TIME "BEFORE 2 YEARS"

.

.

.

Leeteuk POV

Hanya dua tahun, ya hanya dua tahu aku meninggalkan mereka. hanya dua tahun aku tak bisa merasakan hanyatnya tawa dan pelukan mereka. Tuhan kuatkan aku untuk meninggalkan mereka sepenuhnya. Aku harap mereka bisa dewasa tanpaku. Aku yakin Yesung akan menjaga mereka dengan baik. aku akan merindukan setiap detik sebelum aku menjalani dua tahun ini.

"Leeteuk oppa, jangan pergi" histeris semua fans yang selalu terngiang di telingaku. Hey, ayolah kita akan bertemu lagi dua tahu kedepan. Dan aku pasti banyak mendapat perubahan dari dua tahun yang akan datang. Aku tertawa sedih, sungguh dalam hati kecilku aku juga menjerit tak terima. tetapi demi rasa nasionalismeku terhadap negara ini aku wajib menjalankannya.

"hyung, aku harap kau selalu sehat saat menjalani wajib militermu" terang namja dengan tubuh tirusnya yang tengah menangis, ah, Ryeowook-ah jangan menangis seperti itu. Tangisanmu membuat langkah ini semakin sulit untuk beranjak

"aku akan merindukan tawamu hyung" terang Kyuhyun, semakin membuatku tersenyum sedih. Oh, semoga kau juga menjadi anak yang tampan setelah dua tahun kedepan Kyu. Aku mencintaimu.

Aku menatap semuanya satu persatu. Kini aku tengah berkumpul dengan beberapa members di dorm, dari Siwon, ah aku harus menguruti mereka dari yang tertua sampai si evil kesayanganku.

Yesung yang tengah menatapku sedih, kemudian Kangin, haha aku tertawa setiap mengingat ini. Padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu aku baru saja menyambut kekasihku ini pulang. Tetapi kini aku yang menggantikannya, hm, maafkan aku yang membuatmu kecewa karena menyetujui proyek We Got Married tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Karena hal itu kau mendiamiku. Maafkan aku tapi sungguh semua itu hanya skrip yang harus ku lafalkan bersama Sora, sungguh jangan memelukku seperti ini Yeongwoon, kau semakin membuatku menangis dalam rasa bersalah karena membuatmu terluka.

"jeongmal saranghaeyo, hyung" ah, kata itu. Sudah dua tahun ini aku tak merasakan pelukan ini, pelukan yang selalu membuatku nyaman, nada suaramu yang membuat setiap langkahku terasa ringan. Terimakasih yeongwoon, aku juga mencintaimu mungkin dengan membalas pelukanmu dan mengeratkannya kau bisa mengerti tanpa harus aku mengatakannya dengan rangkaian kata yang akan sulit kau artikan karena aku yang kini tengah menangis

Terlihat Shindong tengang menahan tangisnya. Haha, pandaku ini sangat menggemaskan akan tetapi kini ia sudah dewasa, ia memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik bernama nari, sekarang aku tak bebas untuk mencubit pipinya karena dia bukan bocah lagi, aku tahu kau kuat Shindong, kuatlah, aku akan merindukanmu selama 2 tahun ini. Semoga 2 tahun ini aku bisa melihat hasil dari program diet yang kau lakukan, aku akan menunggunya.

Sungmin, ais dialah dongsae terhebatku. Dia sangat sungkan untuk menitikan air matanya bagaimanapun aku tahu kau ingin menunjukkan dirimu seperti baik-baik saja dan pada akhirnya aku akan menemukanmu menangis sesegukan dikamar pinkmu itu, kau tersenyum padaku dan menunjukkan mata foxymu serta deretan gigi kelincimu, Aigoo, kau manis sekali dongsaeku.

"hyung, kami akan setia menemanimu" terangmu memelukku, aigoo, jangan ada pelukan dan tangisan. Ku mohon, jangan ada hal seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin tinggal disini. Aku akan merindukan semuanya. Aku sungguh berjanji

Aku menghapus air mataku saat melihat kedua dongsaeku yang memang menjadi kekasih beberapa tahun belakangan ini. EunHae couple, siapa yang tidak tahu mereka? mereka yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sehat saat berjauhan dan selalu memanfaatkan waktu saat mereka bertemu. Aku melihat dongsae kesayanganku, nae fishy atau banyak yang menganggapnya king of tears, tengah memeluk dance machine yang tengah menangis di dalam dada Donghae. Ini membuatku sedikit iri. Aku berdehem pelan sembari tertawa dan menangis.

"aku yang akan pergi wajib militer? Kenapa kalian yang berpelukan dan tidak memelukku? Bukankah tahun kalian wajib militer sama?" candaku membuat kedua insan ini melepas pelukannya dan menatapku sendu. Terutama untuk Donghae, ia menangis hingga airmatanya banyak sekali yang mengalir, aigoo maafkan aku fishy. Ia segerga memelukku dan membenamkan wajahnya di dalam pelukanku.

"hyung, aku tak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu" terang Donghae masih menangis tapi lihatlah wajah Eunhyuk yang menahan cemburunya. Hah, aku segera menarik Eunhyuk membuatnya memelukku, ia masih menangis dalam pelukanku. Mereka memang seperti ini, rasa cemburu mereka bisa sangat ketara, sedangkan kami berusaha untuk menahannya saat berada di layar kaca ataupun diatas panggung. Tetapi mereka? cinta mereka sangat melekat dan membuat mereka tidak bisa berakting lagi.

"hyung, aku mencintaimu, sehatlah disana" ucap Eunhyuk sembari sesegukan dan terlihat Donghae yang menatap Eunhyuk tajam. Jangan sampai mereka bertengkar lagi karena masalah sepele ini.

"aku akan merindukan kalian nae fishy, monkey. Jadilah pasangan yang terhebat dua tahun kedepan. Hubungan kalian sepenuhnya mendapat restu dariku" aku tertawa mengatakan hal tersebut, tetapi berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang semakin memangis. Apa aku salah mengatakan sesuatu? Tapi dengan sigap Donghae segera memeluk Eunhyuk yang menangis, aigoo aku tak mau memisahkan mereka lagi

"Tuhan selalu melindungimu, hyung" ucap Siwon, tersenyum sedih kemudian memelukku. Terimakasih Siwon, kau lah yang paling dewasa diantara semua dongsaeku, mungkin sikapmu yang seperti itu membuatku ingin menjadikannmu leader untuk sementara tapi ayolah aku tidak mau digantikan. Jadi maafkan aku nde?

Aku menatap Ryeowook yang masih menangis bahkan ini lebih parah dari Donghae. Ia dengan cepat memelukku

"hyung, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, barang dua tahunpun aku tak mau" Ryeowook semakin menangis dipelukanmu, ia terlihat begitu memelukku erat. Hey, kenapa kau jadi namja cengeng seperti ini Wookie? Kuatkan dirimu, hanya dua tahun. Ya Tuhan kuatkan aku, hanya dua tahun dan mereka menangis seperti ini.

"kehilangan sosokmu selama dua tahun. Aku tak tahu Super Junior akan seperti apa selama dua tahun kedepan tanpa pantauanmu" interupsi Kyuhyun membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Hah, mungkin apa yang Kyuhyun katakan ada benarnya juga.

"aku ingin dua tahun kedepan Super Junior masih menjadi Super Junior" balasku tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipiku, sedangkan yang lain hanya menatapku nanar, oke. Aku tak kuat dengan ini dan aku tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahanku hingga aku mendengarkan suara yang selalu menenangkan hatiku selama ini.

"jika kau ingin menangis, keluarkan saja. Jangan sampai hanya karena menahan tangis kesehatanmu terganggu kembali" aku berpaling dan melihat Kangin yang tersenyum simpul padaku. Kanginnie, aku tak tahu harus berucap apa lagi dan aku benar-benar dangat mencintaumu. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi dan kapanpun itu, tidak akan pernah

Aku memeluk Kangin begitu erat. Kaulah semangatku dan kaulah beban terberatku untuk menempuh wajib militer ini. Beberapa saat kemudian dua buah suara menginterupsi ponselku dan memperlihatkan dua pesan dari orang yang selalu kami nanti dan setia kami sayangi

**From : Tan Hangeng**

**Hah, lama sudah tidak berjumpa, hyung.**

**Aku mendengar kau akan pergi wamil?**

**Aku sangat sedih, aku harap kau selalu sehat.**

**Maafkan atas kelancanganku mengkhianati Super Junior hyung, jeongmal mianhaeyo**

Isi pesan Hangeng membuatku tersenyum, ia memang sudah keluar dari Super Junior tetapi ia selalu memperhatikan kami dan aku menghargai itu. Sesungguhnya bukan maksud ataupun kesengajaan dari Hangeng yang meninggalkan Super Junior, tetapi karena keadaannya yang tidak bisa membuat Hangeng memilih dan kamu mengerti dan berusaha tidak egois. Saat itu.

**To : Tan Hangeng**

**Aku membencimu, kembalilah ke Korea.**

**Kami semua merindukanmu, terutama Chulliemu,**

**Aku akan sehat apabila kau kembali ke Super Junior**

**Selancang apapun kau, kau tetap keluarga kami, Tan Hangeng**

Balasku, kemudian menatap semua members yang masih diam membisu, Sungmin yang mulai menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk masih dalam dekapan Donghae dan Ryeowook yang menggenggam tangan Yesung kuat, Kangis yang setia disampingku Shindong dan Siwon yang menunduk membuat mereka terlihat sangat lemah.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar lagi suara ponselku yang menginterupsi keheningan ini

**From : Kim Kibum**

**Maafkan aku yang selalu menjanjikanu janji palsu, hyung**

**Sehatlah kau saat wamil, aku harap setelah kau pulang wamil aku kembali bersama Super Junior. Aku sangat mencintai kalian. Walaupun aku tak tahu harus berkata seperti apa.**

**aku menyayangimu**

tumben sekali Snow White kami mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku, Kim Kibum kau sukses membuatku mengukir sebuah harapan yang kau akan kembali menjadi Members Super Junior lagi. Aku mencintaumu, sangat. Jika aku sudah kembali aku harap apa yang kau katakan itu akan terwujud. Jangan membuatku kecewa dengan janji palsumu lagi Kibum. Aku menyanyangimu selalu

**To : Kim Kibum**

**Jangan memberikanku harapan palsu lagi Kibum,**

**Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Kau yang terbaik**

Aku tersenyum membalas pesan Kibum dan kemudian kembali datang dua buah pesan secara bersamaan

**From : Zhoumy**

**Gege, aku harap gege bisa menjalankan wajib militer gege dengan baik. aku akan selalu mendoakan gege kapanpun **

**Gege FIGHTING**

**Jangan menangis nde gege?**

**.**

**From : Henry Law**

**Gege, aku menyayangi gege.**

**Gege semoga selalu sehat.**

**Aku masih di China dan maafkan aku karena tidak bisa memeluk gege.**

**Gege, aku menyayangimu**

Aish, Koala merah dan Mochi ini. Kata-kata kalian menyentuh, huh aku akan selalu mengingat apa yang kalian katakan Zhoumy dan Henry, walaupun kalian bukan members inti dan hanya berada di members sub tetapi kalian terdua tetap menjadi dongsae yang berada dibawah tanggung jawabku pula. Aku akan merindukan koala merahku dan mochi chubbyku.

hah, aku memang menyanyangi semuanya. Aku mencintai seluruh ELF, aku mencintai Fansku, aku mencintai seluruh Dongsaeku dan aku harap, dua tahu kedepan aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya cinta yang kalian persembahkan untukku. Aku selalu akan memikirkan kalian dan aku selalu mencintai kalian

selalu

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

AN : hanya menyalurkan rasa galau saya, karena Leeteuk oppa akan wamil. Fighting ne oppa,

Kami semua akan merindukanmu :D

See you next fic~ :D


End file.
